Secret Surprise
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Chazz has a secret admirer! Only problem is, she won't tell him who she is until he forgets his old crush, and it's driving him mad. Can he do it? Is she worth enough to him to forget Alexis? That's a decision he'll have to make all on his own. -ChazzXOC


**A/N: This is the... well I've lost count how many times I've re-edited this now. lol. In any case, Hope it was, as usual, for the better. Please leave me a review if you liked it, would be very muchly appreciated. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**PS: I suck at endings, and also I love the ojamas so... couldn't resist putting the last bit in there :P  
**

* * *

Micha watched as her crush climbed the classroom stairs, nose in the air and ignoring anyone and everyone he thought wasn't fit to talk to him. Yes, he was a snob. Yes, he was a spoiled brat. And yes, he probably wasn't worth her time. But he was still her crush.

Chazz Princeton glanced to the side on his way up and his eyes met briefly with hers. Micha's heart went up in her throat and her lip curled up to smile at him but before she could get the chance, Chazz had already looked away and continued walking without missing a beat. The smile faded into a frown and Micha heaved a heavy sigh. It was like she was invisible, like he'd just looked right through her. Like he hadn't even noticed her - which he probably didn't. With another, smaller sigh, Micha gathered up her things and finally stood up, following the other students out of the classroom.

Micha walked towards her dorm, thinking about her latest 'encounter' with Chazz - if it could be called that. The boy clearly hadn't noticed her, she was simply another random person in his field of view. Micha sighed heavily as she finally reached her room.

_"I've got to do something about this."_ She thought sadly. _"I know Chazz likes Alexis, but... I've got to do something."_

So deciding to put her differences aside, Micha threw her things on her bed and left the room again to go find the one person she thought might be able to help her.

* * *

Alexis looked up from her books as someone sat next to her. She had been sitting behind in class - as usual - doing some homework, and hadn't noticed anyone approach until they were next to her. She was a little surprised when she saw who that person was.

"Oh, hello?" She said a little awkwardly. "It's Micha isn't it?"

"Yea, that's right." Micha replied. "Guess we haven't really properly met."

Alexis hesitated for a moment, then shook Micha's extended hand. Micha gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong, you look like I'm about to bite your head off."

Alexis smiled lightly.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised to see you there, talking to me. I always got the feeling you didn't like me."

Micha gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. No, I never 'not liked you'. To be honest... I was always extremely jealous."

Alexis looked surprised.

"Jealous? Why?"

Micha frowned a little and looked forward.

"Because you've got the heart and attention of the one and only person I've ever really loved..."

Alexis now looked confused.

"What? Who's that?"

Micha looked back at the blonde.

"Chazz."

Alexis blinked at her.

"Chazz?" She questioned with disbelief. Micha nodded. "Are you serious?"

Micha gave her a half smile and nodded again. Again Alexis blinked in disbelief. Finally she shook her head and abandoned her book.

"Well, I understand, and you don't really have anything to apologise for. But let me assure you; there's _nothing_ between Chazz and me. We're friends and that's where it ends."

Micha nodded.

"I know. But he doesn't feel that way. You know he doesn't."

Alexis nodded.

"I know..." She replied a little guiltily. "So, I'm not really sure why you decided to talk to me and I guess it doesn't really matter, but if you want, I can help you out a little. I've known Chazz for a while so I think I might know a few things to help you out a bit."

This time it was Micha's turn to look a little confused.

"Help me? What do you mean?"

Alexis smiled.

"I mean, to help with Chazz."

* * *

Chazz ran his towel through his hair as he entered his dorm room.

"Stupid Slifer showers!" He mumbled irritably. "Stupid Slifer dorms!... Stupid Slifers! The Chazz should not have to put up with such lousy accommodations! The Chazz is NOT a Slifer!"

Suddenly the Ojama brothers appeared beside him.

"Don't worry boss, we know you deserve better! We still love you!" Ojama Yellow said.

"Yea! Even if everyone else thinks you're just a spoiled brat who whines too much, you're still number one to us!" Ojama Green added.

"Who cares what they think, we're you're family!" Ojama Black joined in. "And we're the only ones who really matter!"

Chazz growled and swatted at the three.

"Get lost! You losers aren't my family! And I don't need your opinion!"

Chazz walked past his three duel spirits and to his dresser, not paying the three any more attention. It wasn't until Ojama Yellow spoke again that he turned back to them with interest for the first time.

"Oooo! What's this boss? Looks like a love letter!"

Chazz walked over to the door where the three monsters were ogling some smallish pink envelope on the floor sealed with a heart. Bending down to pick the item up, he again swatted the three away.

"Beat it! It's none of your business!"

But of course, the three remained to look over his shoulder curiously as Chazz opened the envelope and read the contents inside.

_Dear Chazz;_

_I've had a serious crush on you for as long as I can remember. Unfortunately, I'm not brave enough to say it to your face, nor am I brave enough to let you know who I am just yet. Yea, lame, I know. Anyway, if you care enough, you might find out something if you were to message me. If not, then I'll simply have to settle for admiring you from afar._

_The choice is yours._

_Yours truly;_

_HeavyHeart._

"Awww! Look boss it _is_ a love letter!" Ojama Yellow voiced excitedly. "You have a secret admirer!"

Chazz growled at the three again and swatted them for the last time.

"Would you three get lost?" He yelled angrily. "Stick around and you'll _become_ a secret! It'll be a secret that you ever existed to begin with!"

"Geeze touchy." Ojama Yellow said. "OK boss, we're goin'."

"But you should really consider answering her back!" Ojama Green said.

"Yea, she could be cute!" Ojama Black added.

With one angry glare, the three screamed and finally disappeared with a pop.

Chazz huffed in annoyance and turned back to the letter, studying it to try and find a clue as to who this person might be. He read it over and over but in the end decided to give up.

"Guess it couldn't hurt to reply." He mumbled, unable to control his curiosity. Grabbing his PDA, Chazz looked at the username from the letter and sent a quick message before finally getting dressed.

* * *

Micha beamed as she starred at the screen of her PDA. She then opened her room door and flew down the hall. When she was in front of the right door, she banged on it impatiently and waited for an answer. Soon enough, Alexis opened the door and Micha shoved the small device in her face.

"Look!" She spat excitedly. Alexis took the PDA from her and read the words on the screen.

**TheChazz: Obviously you've got good taste. As long as you're not some freaky stalker or something, I guess I wouldn't mind talking to you. The Chazz aims to please and he would never turn down an admiring fan.**

Alexis smiled and handed the PDA back to Micha.

"Well that worked." She replied, happy for Micha.

Micha grinned.

"Yep... so far anyway. But I better not get my hopes up just yet, he only just agreed to talk to me after all. But hey, it's a start right?"

Alexis smiled again.

"Right, it's a start."

* * *

A vibration and light buzzing let Chazz know he had a new message. Pulling his PDA from his pocket, he looked at the screen as he walked down the hall.

_HeavyHeart: Morning sunshine. Glad you decided to consider me_.

Chazz was about to reply when he banged into someone - result of not watching where he was going. Chazz huffed impatiently.

"Hello, people walking here!" He said in annoyance. He then turned back to his PDA and saw he had another message now.

_HeavyHeart: Well that wasn't very nice. You could have at least said 'excuse me'._

Chazz stopped and looked around before turning back to his PDA.

**TheChazz: You can see me?**

_HeavyHeart: Obviously._

**TheChazz: Where are you?**

_HeavyHeart: ;-) Can't tell you that. Then I'll give myself away won't I._

Chazz looked around the hall again before proceeding on his way.

**TheChazz: How do I know you're not some stalker or something?**

_HeavyHeart: You don't. You'll just have to trust what I say and hope that I'm not._

**TheChazz: Great. Cause that's not unnerving at all.**

_HeavyHeart: Don't worry. ^_^ There's nothing to fear from little old me._

Chazz had to force back a smile.

**TheChazz: Yea, well. We'll see about that. I've got to get to class. Later.**

_HeavyHeart: Bye. ^_^_

Chazz put his PDA back in his pocket and entered his classroom.

* * *

It was the middle of the day and Chazz was bored out of his skull. He was painstakingly watching the clock and watching the hands tick tantalizingly slow.

"Come on.." He muttered under his breath. There were seconds to go until the class was over and they seemed to be inching along. Finally, just when he thought he was going to go mad, the bell rang.

"Finally!" He said aloud, grabbing his things and leaving hastily.

Chazz entered the lunch room and grabbed his food. He'd nearly made it to his table when his PDA went off again. He waited until he was sitting down before finally looking at the screen.

_HeavyHeart: Hey, have fun in class?_

**TheChazz: Oh yea, I nearly died of extreme excitement.**

"Hey Chazz! Watcha doing?"

Chazz looked up at Jaden with an irritated expression.

"None of your business!"

Since Chazz wasn't inclined to answer the brunette, someone else decided to inform him.

"The boss has a secret admirer!" Ojama Yellow filled in excitedly, appearing between the two as he swayed back and forth.

"Really?" Jaden asked with interest. "Who is it?"

Chazz swatted the duel spirit away and scowled at the boy across from him.

"I don't know idiot! They wouldn't be a secret admirer if I knew who it was would they?"

"Oh yea.." Jaden said thoughtfully. "That's true isn't it? Well, what did they say?"

Chazz huffed angrily.

"None of your business! Geeze, do I have to crawl in a hole to keep anything private around here?"

"Pretty much." Syrus piped up. Chazz growled angrily and stood up from his table to leave. Without another word to the group behind him, he left the lunch room and headed back to his dorm.

Chazz plopped down on his bed and took out his PDA again. Somewhere between the walk there he'd received another message.

_HeavyHeart: So, getting curious yet?_

Chazz snorted humorlessly. It was driving him mad! But no way was he gonna admit that.

**TheChazz: No. Not really. But aren't you gonna let me guess?**

_HeavyHeart: Sure, go ahead._

**TheChazz: ...Well, I'd have to list all the girls in the school wouldn't I? Can't you at least give me some hints?**

_HeavyHeart: hmmmmm... well, I'm in most of your classes._

Chazz's heart skipped a beat.

**TheChazz: ...Alexis?**

_HeavyHeart: ... no. Sorry._

Chazz's face fell. Oh well. Can't blame him for hoping.

**TheChazz: OK. Give me another one.**

_HeavyHeart: Ummm... I use an elemental deck._

Chazz frowned deeply.

**TheChazz: You mean like Jaden's stupid Elemental Hero deck?**

_HeavyHeart: lol. No. As in the elements... I guess sort of like Jaden's but not heroes. You know, like; fire, earth, wind, water, etc_.

**TheChazz: Oh. Well, in that case.. sounds kinda cool I guess**.

_HeavyHeart: :-) I like to think so._

**TheChazz: So what else can you tell me?**

_HeavyHeart: Depends. What do you want to know?_

**_TheChazz: Who you are._**

_HeavyHeart: '^-^ Sorry, no can do love. What else?_

**TheChazz: Then that's all for now. I don't really know what else to ask.**

_HeavyHeart: Awe. Does that mean our conversation is over?_

**TheChazz: For now.**

_HeavyHeart: OK. Talk to you later then_

**TheChazz: Yea. Later.**

Chazz sighed and put his PDA down before running his hands over his face. He then turned his head to look at the clock beside his bed. Seeing the time, he shoved his PDA in his pocket again and stood up to walk back to class.

* * *

Chazz sighed in boredom as he listened to the professor drone on. He thought he would die of boredom until something in his pocket broke him from his current funk.

"Huh?" He said quietly.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his PDA. Looking around to make sure the professor wasn't looking, he put the device in his lap and checked the screen. It was another message from the evasive HeavyHeart. A smile tugged at his lips as he read the message. It had been a little over a week and she had been dropping little hints here and there about who she was - though none of it helped him much. Still, they were charming and informative tidbits and he found that he liked talking to her and grew to enjoy and expect her little messages throughout the days. This time was no different and Chazz felt a little twinge of happiness and excitement as he read what she had to say this time.

_HeavyHeart: Hey, don't fall asleep there. Shouldn't you be paying attention to the professor? Bet he wouldn't like it if he found out you weren't paying attention._

Chazz smirked and immediately formed a response.

**TheChazz: The Chazz doesn't have to pay attention. When you're the best, there isn't much left to learn.**

Chazz starred at the screen as he waited for a reply. It didn't take long and he had to smile - a small one.

_HeavyHeart: Confident aren't we? You know, I'm all about 'The Chazz' but even I have to admit, you really should do something about that whole narcissism thing buddy._

**TheChazz: I'm not narcissistic, I just know the truth. Anyway, can't you take a jok**

_HeavyHeart: *Rolls eyes* Yea, sure I can. Relax Chazzie. ^_^_

Chazz narrowed his eyes at the screen.

**TheChazz: Hey! Don't call me that!**

_HeavyHeart: Or what? Can't really do much if you don't even know who I am._

**TheChazz: I can stop talking to you.**

_HeavyHeart: ..._

_HeavyHeart: You wouldn't do that. Then you'd be bored._

**TheChazz: ... True. But I've suffered it before. I ca do it again.**

_HeavyHeart: lol. OK, OK. No more 'Chazzie'. Scouts honour_

Chazz sat back in his seat triumphantly. Then he thought of a few things.

**TheChazz: OK, I just thought of something. You are a girl right? Because if you're not, then I'll be way grossed out and you can stop talking to me right now!**

_HeavyHeart: Haha! Don't worry, I'm all, 100% girl. No worries._

**TheChazz: Good! Cause if you weren't, I'd have to hunt you down and Chazz you up! :[**

_HeavyHeart: ^_^ Oooo! I like the sound of that! Is that a promise? -_^_

Chazz felt his face flush slightly.

**The Chazz: I didn't mean it that way! That's not a good thing you know! You should be scared!**

_HeavyHeart: Should I? Well now, why don't you come find me and we'll see about that?_

Chazz's face flushed brighter.

**TheChazz: Whatever! That's kinda hard to do when I don't even know who you are! Anyway, how come you're writing in red? You're not a Slifer Slacker are you?**

_HeavyHeart: Why are you writing in Blue?_

Chazz fumed.

_**TheChazz: Cause I'm an Obelisk! I'm supposed to be in there now, I just chose not to!**_

_HeavyHeart: I know._

Chazz was stunned.

**TheChazz: You do?**

_HeavyHeart: Yea, I do. I heard about you being promoted back. I just can't believe you stayed._

Chazz felt something pleasant tug at him deep inside and he couldn't help but smile.

**TheChazz: Yea well, there you have it.**

_HeavyHeart: lol. believe it or not, I'm on your side._

**TheChazz: Good. You still didn't answer my question though.**

_HeavyHeart: ^_^ I'm writing in red cause it's my favorite color. And tell me Chazz, how many girls do you know in Slifer?_

**TheChazz: Um... there's Blair... you're not Blair are you? Are you Blair?**

_HeavyHeart: '-_- look down. Do you really think the person messaging you right now is Blair?_

Chazz looked down the rows and saw Blair with her head on her arms, fast asleep, and sweat dropped. He then turned back to his PDA.

**TheChazz: Uh, no. Obviously not**.

Suddenly Chazz realized something very important.

**TheChazz: Hey, wait a minute! If you can see me and Blair right now, then that means you're in this classroom!**

_HeavyHeart: Wow, I must admit, that took longer than I expected._

Chazz ignored the message and looked around the room, studying each and every girl carefully. Try as he might however, he couldn't for the life of him find one suspicious. They were all either listening intently to the professor's lecture, taking notes, or talking and giggling quietly with friends.

Chazz sighed irritably in defeat and turned back to his PDA.

**TheChazz: OK, so either you're a really good actor or I can't see you from here.**

_HeavyHeart: Why not both?_

**TheChazz: Is it both?**

_HeavyHeart: I duno, is it?_

Chazz sighed in frustration.

**TheChazz: Never mind. At least tell me this. Do I know you?**

_HeavyHeart: Yes... Sort of._

Chazz sighed and sat back in his seat, now more frustrated than ever. Then his distraction messaged him back.

_HeavyHeart: You've met me before and you've seen me around a few times- though you never seem to notice me._

**TheChazz: What? Why not?**

_HeavyHeart: I don't know. You tell me_.

**TheChazz: Well, if I don't notice you, then there's probably a good reason.**

It was a long time before HeavyHeart replied, but when she finally did, Chazz felt an extremely unfamiliar pang if guilt.

_HeavyHeart: Like what?... I'm not worth your time? Or your attention? Am I beneath you Chazz Princeton?_

**TheChazz: No! I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I don't know you're not worth my time if I don't even know who you are.**

_HeavyHeart: Of course you do. Because everyone's beneath you aren't they Chazz? Everyone except Alexis of course._

Chazz actually felt stung at this and he felt even worse now that he knew he'd hurt her feelings - an emotion that was totally new to him.

**TheChazz: No, Alexis isn't the only one, not everyone is beneath me.**

**TheChazz: Wait! I didn't mean it like that either! I don't think I'm higher than anyone else, it's just... some people are so... Ugh! Ya know?**

_HeavyHeart: ...Yea, sure. Maybe I've got things mixed up, maybe I'm not the one who's not worth your time, maybe it's the other way around._

Chazz was taken aback. This was the first time anyone had ever said such a thing to him.

**TheChazz: What? You can't be serious?**

_HeavyHeart: Maybe I am. Or maybe I had it right the first time and you really are just talking to me out of curiosity and boredom. Tell you what Chazz, let me know when you've got your priorities straight, and when you've figured out just who does and doesn't deserve to talk to who._

Chazz frowned. Was this girl seriously dismissing him? Though, had he been honest with himself, he really couldn't have blamed her.

**TheChazz: Come on! You can't not talk to me! I thought you liked me?**

**TheChazz: Hello? Are you still there?**

**TheChazz: You're not serious? Come on, I didn't mean it like that!...**

**TheChazz: Talk to me!**

But even after waiting for a very long time, Chazz received no answer and he knew that he wouldn't. He had hurt HeavyHeart's feelings and she wasn't going to talk to him again until he apologised. And with his record of that - record being never before - there was a slim chance it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Though... with the way he was feeling currently, Chazz felt that there may just be a first time for everything after all.

* * *

Chazz laid on his bed and starred at his ceiling. It was supper time and he should have been in the lunch room; but he wasn't hungry.

"I can't believe this." He said irritably. "She's just some girl. I don't even know who she is! I shouldn't be bothered by this. So what if she's mad at me, she's probably just some dork who has a crush on me. I mean, it's really not a big deal."

Though the more he thought about it, even if it shouldn't be, to him, he knew it was.

Chazz growled in frustration. He picked up his PDA and reread, again, the last messages he'd sent to HeavyHeart. He'd really hurt her feelings and he knew it. But the worst part was, knowing he'd hurt her, hurt him. Chazz growled loudly and slammed his fist down on the bed.

"Why is this bothering me so much?" He yelled angrily.

"Maybe cause you like her boss."

Chazz turned his head and glared at the yellow Ojama.

"Is it possible for you to say anything intelligent? How can I possibly like someone I don't even know?"

Ojama shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just meant to be."

Chazz scowled at him in disgust and as always, swatted him away. When the small creature was gone, he starred down at his PDA and sighed heavily. There really was a first time for everything. He, Chazz Princeton, was going to apologise.

* * *

Micha sighed heavily as she read over her conversation with Chazz from earlier that day.

"How could I ever think that you'd ever like me for me Chazz?" She said to herself sadly. "I was doing so good... but at this rate, I'll never be able to tell you who I am."

She was just about to turn off her PDA when suddenly a new message arrived. She had a good idea who it was from - considering he'd been messaging her all day practically begging her to talk to him - but what she didn't expect were the contents of the new message. Micha gasped in shock at the words she read on the screen.

**TheChazz: Look... I'm sorry OK. I didn't mean what I said. But you gotta realize something, I am the way I am and that's all there is to it. You either gotta accept that or not, but I'm not gonna change. Yea, I know I'm not perfect and I know that maybe there are a few characteristics that might do me some good to have, but like I said, that's just the way I am. But here's something for you to keep in mind; I've never apologised to anyone in my life, so the fact that I just did for you should tell you something. If you don't accept it then that tells me something about you. I said all I could, the rest is up to you. I just hope I wasn't wrong about you.**

Micha starred at the screen and almost squealed with joy. Finally, she was getting somewhere! Holding the screen closer to her face, she quickly messaged the poor boy back.

* * *

Chazz starred at the screen expectantly. He waited for what felt like forever for a reply but none came.

Finally, after waiting so long, he put his PDA down and accepted the fact that he just wasn't going to hear from HeavyHeart again. But at that moment, just when he'd finally given up, Chazz's PDA finally gave a small buzz. He grabbed it with lightning speed and smiled at the name and small, simple message he read on the screen.

_HeavyHeart: I forgive you._

Chazz beamed and held the PDA against his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed, then messaged back a thank you and good night along with another small message. He soon got a reply to that too and finally placed his PDA on his bed stand before turning off the lamp and turning in for the night.

* * *

"What kinda scum are you Chazz? You don't even know this girl."

"That's right. For all you know, she could be some ugly, disgusting loser with no money and no social status."

Chazz starred up at his two brothers pleadingly from his kneeling spot on the ground.

"No! That's not true! She's amazing! She's sweet and funny, and intelligent and she really likes me... for me! I don't care what she looks like!"

Slade turned up his nose at him as if her were something disgusting smearing the toe of his designer shoes.

"You really are worthless aren't you? _Don't care about what she looks like?_ Who thinks like that? Where did you_ come_ from?"

Jagger crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air as well.

"I don't know, but he's not related to me. He's not a Princeton!"

Chazz's eyes watered.

"I am! I am a Princeton!"

His brothers then smirked evilly.

"Then prove it." Slade said tauntingly. "A Princeton doesn't tie himself down with people damaging to his image."

"Prove to us that you're worthy for us to call you brother." Jagger said. "Get rid of your ties."

Chazz starred at Jagger's maniacal face and his fear piqued. His brothers then turned a little and held out their hands to gesture behind them. Chazz's eyes followed their gesture and widened considerably. Sitting gagged and bound to a chair close by was a girl, screaming and whimpering in terror. He couldn't see her face because the light was dim enough to merely silhouette her, but he didn't need to, he knew who she was.

"NO!" Chazz screamed fearfully, jumping up to run to her. Slade grabbed him and held him fast while Jagger walked over to the girl, smirking. When he was in front of her, he took the gag from her mouth.

"Chazz!" She screamed in terror. "Chazz, help me! Please!"

Chazz's eyes watered again.

"No! Let her go! She didn't do anything!"

His brothers laughed, something that send chills down Chazz's spine.

"Aww.. what's wrong brother? Do you feel jealous we found her before you did? Are you jealous we found out who she was before you?"

Slade smirked at his brother's words and spoke for himself.

"Thought you said you said you were a Princeton, Chazz?"

Chazz swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving the silhouette before him.

"I-I do.. I am."

"Then choose." Slade growled. "Us. Or some girl you don't even know. _Us_, or_ her._"

Chazz swallowed again and his eyes swam, blurring the scene before him considerably.

"Don't make me do this..."

"Choose!" Slade yelled.

"I can't..."

"Choose!" Jagger barked.

"Chaaaazz!"

"I can't!" Chazz yelled, a tear escaping his eyes.

"CHOOSE!" His brothers yelled in unison.

"I CAN'T!" Chazz screamed painfully, his voice going hoarse from the effort.

"Then we'll choose for you!"

Chazz watched in horror as Jagger pulled a lever, opening a trap door and making the girl disappear with a sickening, blood-curdling scream.

Chazz's heart tore open as he listened.

"CHAAAAAAAAAZZ!"

"NOOOO!"

Slade and Jagger laughed manically and Chazz slid to the floor in horror.

* * *

Chazz bolted upright in bed, panting and sweating heavily. Feeling something wet sliding down his face, he reached up and touched it, utterly shocked to find that he was crying. Chazz wiped all the tears away and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Just another stupid dream..." He whispered roughly, his voice cracking from the effort.

Chazz laid back down and attempted to get comfortable, but try as he might, he just couldn't for the life of him get back to sleep. His dream had disturbed him greatly and he just couldn't close his eyes while it was still fresh in his mind. His worst fear had been played out for him and no matter how much he tried to convince himself it was just a dream, he just couldn't take the risk of facing it again.

Whoever this girl was, she was plaguing his entire being - heart, body and soul.

Chazz sat up with a mighty sigh. He ran his hands over his face and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. After chewing on the thought for a bit, Chazz leaned over and picked up his PDA from his end table. He knew there was only one way to settle his mind and only one person who could calm his nerves. And she was just a message away.

* * *

Micha's eyes fluttered opened and blinked sleepily. She rolled over on her side and looked at the clock, groaning when she saw that it was two am. With a sigh, she picked up her beeping PDA and looked at it, squinting her eyes against the bright screen through the darkness.

**TheChazz: Hey... are you up?**

Micha starred at the screen with wonder, a little irritated and a little confused.

"What on earth is he doing up at this hour?" She mumbled to herself. A little annoyed at being woken up at such an hour, and a little curious as to why she was, Micha decided to message Chazz back.

* * *

Chazz starred at the screen hopefully, both hands gripping it as if it were a lifeline. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he got a message back.

_HeavyHeart: I am now..._

Chazz heaved a heavy sigh of relief and immediately responded.

**TheChazz: I'm sorry I woke you up... I just needed to talk to you.**

_HeavyHeart: Um... and it couldn't wait until morning?... Like, much later morning?_

Chazz frowned deeply.

**TheChazz: No... I um... I needed to talk to someone now... and you're the only person I could think of.**

_HeavyHeart: Oh... well... I'm listening. What's wrong?_

Chazz hesitated for a long time, not quite sure where to begin. Eventually he decided and continued.

_HeavyHeart: Chazz? You still there?_

**TheChazz: Yea... still here... I kinda had a bad dream... and you were in it.**

_HeavyHeart: ...Me?... How is that possible?_

**TheChazz: Well... I couldn't really see your face or anything, but it was supposed to be you.. anyway, in it, my brothers had you captive and I... they tried to make me choose between you or them - being a Princeton... I couldn't, they got angry, and then they...**

Chazz stopped, unable to continue as a tear fell on the screen. After a very long time, new words appeared.

_HeavyHeart: ... it was just a dream Chazz... Nothing happened, your brothers aren't here and I am... and we're both OK._

Chazz cleared his throat and pushed back his tears.

**TheChazz: Yea, I know... it just... kinda scared me ya know?**

_HeavyHeart: I know... but it's OK. It'll be OK._

_HeavyHeart: ... I wish I could give you a hug right now..._

"Me too."

Chazz's eyes widened a little at the comment he'd spoken aloud. He hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out. He swallowed hard and turned back to his screen.

**TheChazz: I hate them sometimes... the thing that scared me the most is... they wouldn't think twice about doing something like that... not if they thought if would hurt me or teach me a lesson...**

_HeavyHeart: I'm not afraid... and you shouldn't be either. You should stand up to them_

Chazz frowned deeper than ever.

**TheChazz: I wish I could... maybe someday.**

_HeavyHeart: ...Yea. Ya know, you can tell me whatever you want. I'm your friend, I'll listen... I'm here for you Chazz_

Chazz starred at those words for a moment. It was such a simple notion, but no one had ever said such a thing to him before and it struck something inside him deep down. Without really meaning or intending to, Chazz found himself spilling everything to her, his past, the terror and pain his brothers had always caused him, the hell they'd always put him through, the reason he was the way he was, everything. It call came out.

When he was done, he felt as if the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Chazz heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

**TheChazz: Thank you... ya know, for listening to all that... you didn't have to.**

_HeavyHeart: I know. But I wanted to. You're not alone in the world Chazz. There are other people out there too. Just remember, no matter how hard things get, know that they can always be worse._

**TheChazz: Did you have a good past?...**

_HeavyHeart:..._

_HeavyHeart: Um... I wouldn't exactly say good. But other people have been through worse._

**TheChazz: ...do you wanna talk about it?**

_HeavyHeart: No, that's OK. You've got enough of your own problems. You don't need to hear mine too. =)_

**TheChazz: I want to**

_HeavyHeart: Why?_

**TheChazz: Because. At least then I know I'm helping you too. And I wanna know as much about you as possible.**

_HeavyHeart: ...Fair enough. OK, you asked for it._

Chazz sat back and starred at his screen as HeavyHeart told him everything there was to know about herself. How she lost her entire family at a very young age due to a tragic accident, how she'd grown up at an orphanage, how she'd worked very hard her entire life to get what she wanted, how she'd gotten into DA on a scholarship and made it into Obelisk Blue immediately, and how she'd made the best friends she'd ever had once she was here. He learned all this and much more, and was absolutely amazed at the fact that despite all that had happened to her, she was still the happy, confident and cheerful person she was today. He couldn't believe it.

**TheChazz: I can't believe you... I can't imagine going through all that... The stuff that happened to me all seems to trivial compared to yours... and you're still such a good person..**

_HeavyHeart: Don't say that. Everyone's problems are heavy and great for them, there's no such thing as one being worse then the other. My problems were bad, but so were yours. They were just as hard on you as mine were on me. Don't pity me Chazz, I don't want or need it. The past is the past and there's nothing I can to do change it. I've moved on. You should too._

Chazz starred at the screen for a long time before finally smiling and responding.

**TheChazz: Yea, maybe I'll try that. Thanks. And thanks for listening and for telling me your... Stuff too. Means a lot.**

_HeavyHeart: No problem. =) Thank you._

**TheChazz: It's really late... only an hour or so before we have to get up for school... we should get some rest..**

_HeavyHeart: Agreed. G'night._

**TheChazz: Night.**

Chazz placed his PDA back on his end table, and with a happy smile, settled down in bed and snuggled into his blankets. He knew he wouldn't get to sleep, but he also wasn't nearly as afraid any more, and thanks to his new friend, he wouldn't be quite the same again. Then again.. nothing would.

* * *

Micha subtly pulled her PDA from her pocket and looked around. It was the first time Chazz had messaged her first, and looking at him - a row below her and a few seats over - she knew he was looking for a girl who checked her PDA as she watched his head swivel this way and that looking for her. He seemed to give up after a while and his shoulders slumped as he looked back at the screen of his PDA, waiting for her response. Micha smiled and looked down at her PDA to form it.

**TheChazz: So, it's been a few weeks now and I still don't know who you are. Don't you trust me by now? I think I've proven myself haven't I? Don't you think I deserve to know? Or are you planning on hiding from me forever?**

Micha smiled wide and shook her head.

_HeavyHeart: Sure, you deserve to know, and yea, I trust you. You've proved yourself. I'm ready when you are._

Looking down at Chazz's face, she could see he was confused as he replied back.

**TheChazz: What's that supposed to mean? I just said I wanted to meet you**

_HeavyHeart: I'll meet you. On one condition._

**TheChazz: ...What's that?**

_HeavyHeart: It's a lot to ask, I know. But I want your word that you'll at least give me a chance. And in order to do that, you have to at least try to get over your current crush... You have to get over Alexis._

Chazz sat back in his seat and starred at his PDA for a long time. It seemed to take forever before he replied back and Micha held her breath, but eventually he replied and stuffed his PDA unceremoniously in his pocket.

**TheChazz: No deal.**

Micha frowned and her shoulders slumped. That was it, she had ruined all her progress with a few simple words. Chazz had made his decision and it didn't include her.

Micha looked over at Alexis who was sitting a few seats down from her.

"Psst."She said quietly. Alexis turned to look at her and Micha passed her the PDA. Alexis took it and read it, frowning deeply when she did. She then looked up at Micha and passed the device back.

"I'm sorry Micha." She mouthed sadly. Micha gave her a lopsided smile and took her PDA before turning back and facing the front again.

* * *

Chazz sighed heavily as he continued to pace his room. He'd been doing so for hours and didn't seem inclined to end it any time soon. His thoughts were in utter turmoil and they were driving him mad. All week he'd been looking over his last 'conversation' with HeavyHeart and running all the things she'd ever said to him through his mind. While he was talking to her, he'd felt things he'd never felt before, things he couldn't explain. He'd enjoyed talking to her and looked forward to getting her messages every day, but when she had asked him to forget his first love, well, that made him panic. What if this girl wasn't what she said? What if she was a terrible person, someone he didn't like, or worse, what if she wasn't a she at all? He just couldn't force himself to take the chance. He couldn't give up everything he had worked for for so long to take a risk that big. He'd lose everything and that kind of courage just wasn't in him. So he'd pushed her away.

However, now that a week had past, Chazz found himself more than a little anxious. He missed talking to HeavyHeart. He missed her messages and the way they made him feel when he read them. Whether he technically knew her or not, he missed her. And it was tearing him apart. Something had to be done, and Chazz knew that much like the dream he'd had weeks ago involving his brothers and new friend, he had to face his fears and take a chance. He had to choose what was most important to him; a 'just maybe' from one girl, or a 'slim and none' from another.

It was while he was pondering these thoughts that Chazz remembered a memory from a while back.

-;-

"Don't be so blue." Chazz muttered irritably to himself, thinking back to the Obelisk blonde he'd just left behind. "I can't believe I like that girl."

Why did he like her anyway? Sure, she was pretty, smart, popular. But she was also mean, sarcastic, snotty and a royal snob in the worst of ways. And really, there was only room for one person like that in a healthy relationship and that was him.

-;-

Chazz sighed heavily and paused in his walking. Even back then he couldn't deny that maybe, just maybe Alexis wasn't the one for him. He'd returned to the Obelisk dorm, was working hard on restoring the blue dorm to it's former glory, had taken a can of blue paint over the head to save her from it's sticky mess, and how had she repaid him? By making fun of him!

"Don't be so blue." Chazz muttered again as he remembered. "What a stupid joke. So not funny."

As he sifted through his messy thoughts, Chazz couldn't help but wonder if the whole thing was beating the other girl on his mind up as much as it was him.

* * *

"Hey. How are you?"

Micha looked up from the horizon she was admiring and smiled up at Alexis.

"I'm OK. No point in dwelling in the past right? Or on things that will never be. I've learned that in my life time and it's come to serve me well."

Alexis sat down next to Micha on the pier and gave her a small smile.

"That's a smart way to think." She said gently. "Still, I'm really sorry about what happened. You should know I didn't want it to."

Micha nodded and smiled.

"I know. And it's OK, really. I'll be fine."

Alexis nodded but a beeping from Micha's pocket kept her from replying. Micha reached inside and pulled out her PDA. She read the message on the screen and her face went blank. After itching for information for what seemed forever, Alexis tilted her head.

"OK? What's with the face? What does it say?"

Micha continued to stare at the screen for a while, then finally looked up at Alexis.

"It's from Chazz." She said in a daze. Alexis looked surprised.

"Really? What did he say?"

"He says he wants to meet me."

Alexis blinked at Micha, then leaned over and looked down at the screen in her hands.

**TheChazz: OK, look. It's driving me crazy. You're all I've thought about all week and I can't get you or your stupid messages out of my head. I agree; I'll give you a chance, promise. I can't promise I'll forget her, at least not right away, but I do promise to try. You can't ask for any more then that... I want to meet you. Please.**

Alexis pulled back from the screen and blinked at it. Was this it? Had Chazz finally fallen for someone else? Was she finally rid of him and his cheeseball antics? Would he finally leave her alone? Seemed so. Looked like the plan had finally worked.

"Hey, it worked." Alexis said with a smile, looking up at Micha. Micha finally snapped out of her trance and beamed.

"Yea, it did... I can't believe it!"

Alexis leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"Congrats! This is great!"

Micha laughed and hugged her back happily.

After a moment or two, Alexis and Micha pulled apart. They were both beaming until Alexis thought of something.

"Hang on a minute..." She said thoughtfully. "What if he's just lying and saying this so you'll meet him? Maybe he's just saying this to cure his curiosity..."

Micha's smile faded away as she considered this. After pondering aloud and both girl going over all scenarios and possibilities, Micha decided it was worth it and she was willing to take the chance. Alexis still wasn't quite sure, knowing Chazz and his track record, but she eventually gave in and gave her blessing.

* * *

Micha played with her hands nervously as she waited in the darkness. She had told Chazz to meet her down by the lighthouse as soon as it got dark. It was dark now and Micha was waiting in the shadows for him to come. All too soon, she heard footsteps interrupt the quiet, peaceful serenity of the crashing waves and approach her. Micha sunk further into the shadows as she watched Chazz come closer. When he'd nearly reached her, she called out to him.

"Stop there." She said loudly, trying to sound confident. But inside she felt like she was going to be sick.

Chazz stopped dead in his tracks with a start as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Hello? Is that you? Where are you?"

Micha smiled as she watched Chazz scan the area, unable to see her.

"Is that who?" She asked playfully.

Chazz blushed slightly.

"Um... Heavy Heart." He said awkwardly, feeling rather foolish saying the nick name aloud.

"Yes. It's me. I'm here in the shadows, that's why you can't see me."

Chazz turned towards her and looked directly at her, making Micha squirm. She knew he still couldn't see her but she was unnerved nonetheless.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked gently. "You're not that terrible to look at are you?"

Micha smiled at Chazz's rare playfulness.

"No. I just want to make something clear before I reveal myself. You might remember me and you might not. But no matter what happens, or what you think, I want to know that we'll still be friends."

Chazz starred for a few moments before a small smile finally tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Of course we will." He said with a rare display of gentleness. "Now come out and let me see you."

Micha took a deep breath and forced her legs to move. She walked away from the shadows and into the light of the bright moon, eyes not leaving Chazz's smiling face.

When she was in full view however, Chazz's expression changed to one of slight shock.

"I know you..." He said quietly in disbelief.

Micha chewed her cheek nervously and forced a small, nervous smile.

"Surprise." She said timidly. Chazz's expression didn't change.

"You... you're that girl, Micha. Micha Simms."

Micha nodded.

"That's me." She said with a small smile. Chazz continued.

"I can't believe it's you... You're the one I've been talking to this whole time?... You were at the top of our class for the last two years, the highest ranking girl and second only to Bastion. I dueled you in my first year... you beat me!"

Micha's smile faded and she shifted back and forth on her feet uncomfortably.

"Well.. yea but, it's not really a big deal.. right? I mean... that was a long time ago. You've gotten so much better since then... I don't think I'd ever be able to beat you now..."

Chazz continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"You were the first girl to ever beat me."

Micha was getting a more than a little antsy now.

"But... it was just a little duel... and I had to win, otherwise I would have lost my scholarship."

"You beat me... I was so disgusted because you beat me. I didn't want to be friends with you."

Micha rubbed her arm unconsciously.

"What are you saying Chazz?" She asked worriedly. "You said you'd still be friends with me..."

Chazz starred at her for a long time, and eventually a determined look took over his face as he straightened to his full height - which slightly intimidated Micha.

"I know I did. But no, after everything that's happened and everything you've put me through, I realized can't be your friend."

Micha's eyes swam and she bit her lip to keep them from spilling over.

"You don't mean that." She whispered quietly. Chazz looked incredibly guilty but he simply nodded.

"Yea. I do." He said firmly. He then opened his mouth to say something else but Micha cut him off.

"Then I don't need to hear anything else. I'm sorry for wasting your precious time Chazz Princeton and I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

With that said, Micha ran and bolted past Chazz in direction of her dorm. Chazz tried to grab her on her way past but she easily slipped by him.

"Micha! Wait!"

But Micha didn't stop. She simply ran and didn't slow down until she reached her dorm. Once there she plopped down on her bed and grabbed her pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest and silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Chazz was miserable. He tried all week to talk to Micha but she simply wouldn't have anything to do with him. He'd tried messaging her, stopping her in the hallways and even waiting for her before and after classes, but she always seemed to be able to avoid and slip past him. He'd even endured a small lecture from Alexis, although admittedly, that bit didn't bother him quite as much as he'd expected it to. He'd explained everything to Alexis and the blonde understood, telling him she hoped it all worked out in the end.

After watching Micha for a few days, Chazz was beginning to get desperate and felt more horrible then he ever had in his entire life. Micha looked just as miserable as he did and try as they might, not one of her friends could cheer her up. This made Chazz feel worse. He had ruined her. She had always been so happy and cheerful and enthusiastic in all her classes. Now she was like a zombie. Her duels were suffering tragically and he knew her grades must be doing just as bad. Then he remembered something she'd once told him and thought his heart would explode from the guilt.

_"I have to keep my grades up and keep my duels sharp, otherwise I loose my scholarship and have to leave... I can't afford to stay here otherwise.'"_

Chazz frowned deeply and looked up as the bell signalling the end of class sounded. Looking down, he could see Micha down in the middle of the room talking to the professor. The woman was frowning and Micha looked solemn. The girl nodded a few times as she listened then walked away with a frown once she was dismissed. Chazz didn't have to use much of his imagination to know what the two had discussed.

_"That's it."_ He thought firmly._ "Enough is enough! I can't let her ruin her life because of me! I've gotta talk to her."_

Standing up and hurrying down the stairs, Chazz followed Micha out of the classroom.

"Micha wait!" Chazz called to her as she walked down the hallway.

Looking over her shoulder at him, she frowned and picked up her pace. Chazz frowned too and hurried after her, pushing and shoving people aside as he weaved in frustration through the crowds.

"Micha please!_ Move it slacker!_ Micha wait up!"

Micha picked up her pace and Chazz sighed in frustration, unable to work out how she was weaving through the crowd so easily.

Eventually Micha turned a corner and Chazz sped up, determined to catch her. When he finally turned the corner, Chazz saw that it was empty and that Micha was half way through it. Knowing what would happen if he called to her again, Chazz ran. Micha again looked over her shoulder, and seeing Chazz chasing her, she ran too. Chazz cursed and poured on all his speed, not willing to let her go.

Before long, Chazz had closed the distance between himself and Micha and grabbed her around the waist, forcing her to stop.

"Let me go Chazz!" She yelled, her voice cracking slightly.

"No!" Chazz stated firmly. "Not until you listen to what I have to say!"

"You've said enough!" Micha replied, her voice laden with pain. Chazz spun her around to face him and felt his heart rip down the middle at the sight of her tears.

_"Oh man... what have I done.."_

He swallowed hard and tightened his grip on her, making sure she couldn't escape.

"I've been trying to talk to you all week! You ran away before I could even have a chance to explain!.. Why do girls always do that?"

Micha simply blinked at him with a frown and through blurry eyes. Chazz continued.

"I was really surprised to see that I knew you, let alone that it was you of all people who was messaging me. You were the absolute last person I expected to be the one I'd been talking to. But that didn't mean I was upset or disappointed to find that it was you... Just surprised."

Micha sniffled.

"But you were. You said you couldn't be friends with someone who beat you in a duel and that you couldn't be friends with me, even after I told you why I had to win!"

Chazz sighed.

"I know but..." Chazz relinquished one of his arms to rub the back of his head absently. "I didn't mean it the way you took it. But like I said, you didn't gimme a chance to explain before you ran away."

Micha looked thoroughly confused.

"I don't understand." She said softly. Chazz sighed in frustration.

"I was going to say; 'after everything that's happened and everything you've put me through, I can't be your friend because I like you too much for that."

Micha blinked in confusion and Chazz continued, a deep flush on his face now.

"I was trying one of those corny lines, but obviously it didn't work the way I wanted it to... Micha, after talking to you for so long, I've come to really like you. Honestly, if you'd come out from the beginning and told me you liked me, I'm not sure so sure things would have turned out as good. But, now that I know you... if you want... well, I did promise to give you a chance. I'm sorry I didn't say it when we met by the lighthouse, but I'm saying it now... I really like you Micha. A lot. So please, give me another chance."

Micha was dumbfounded. She starred at Chazz with a blank expression for a long time until eventually, something clicked in her head.

"You... You like me?" She asked, still not quite able to believe what she was hearing. Chazz nodded and the blush on his face deepened.

"More than I ever liked anyone. Even Alexis."

Micha starred at Chazz for a long time but soon enough, a small smile graced her lips and Chazz felt himself relax as he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"I want you to have something." Chazz said softly.

Micha cocked her head to one side curiously as Chazz reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck. He flipped through the cards until he came to the one he was looking for. Extracting it from the others, he held it out to her.

"Here, take this. It's _Painful Choice_."

Micha starred at the card in shock. She knew this card, Chazz used to use it a lot, until he updated his deck and no longer needed it. Micha looked up at him again.

"I can't take this..!" She whispered breathlessly. Chazz took her hand, opened it and curled her fingers around it.

"Yes you can. I want you to. Think of it this way; when you look at it, remember the choice I made for you, and the choices I will make to... to keep you. As long as you have this, I'm yours. If the time ever comes that you give it back to me, then I'll know you don't want me anymore."

Micha starred at Chazz through sparkling eyes and held the card tight to her chest.

"I'll guard it with my life." She said softly. Chazz smiled at her and leaned down to press his forehead to hers.

"Thank you." He replied gently. "For everything."

Micha beamed.

"No, thank you. For giving me a chance."

Chazz felt his heart thundering in his chest and the sound thrumming in his ears seemed to drown out all other sounds. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy girls fell all over to be with, he wasn't a handsome stud like Atticus, a popular cool guy like Zane, or a drool-worthy pro like Aster. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. But luckily for him, Micha saved him the trouble.

"Can I- ... I mean, is this OK?"

Chazz blinked at her as she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled her body close to his, starring up at him with a sweet, tender and vulnerable look that made his knees feel suddenly week. Unable to say anything, Chazz nodded and slipped both arms around her waist. Her eyes closed slightly as she leaned up, her face pausing mere millimeters from his. Chazz felt his eyelids flutter feverishly low, starring down at Micha a little shyly for a moment through half-mast lids, before finally allowing instinct to take over. A tiny murmur escaped Micha as Chazz finally leaned forward and sealed her lips with his, both teen's eyes closing as they held each other tightly. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right or not, but if the little sound he'd just heard was indication, then he couldn't be too bad.

"Mmmmm..." Micha hummed against his lips, sending a delicious shiver down Chazz's spine and causing a hot wave to wash over him.

"Awwe! How come you never treat us like that boss?"

Chazz suddenly jerked away from Micha and turned to glare at the three annoyances floating beside him.

"Would you three get lost!" He growled angrily. "Can't I enjoy just one moment without you ruining everything!"

Ignoring him, the green monster pointed at Micha.

"Uh-oh boss, I think she thinks you're crazy."

"I'd think he was crazy too if I thought he was yelling at the air." Ojama back added.

"Uhm... Chazz?" Micha questioned, a mix of amusement and bewilderment on his face. "Who are you talking to?"

A vein throbbed in his head as he made the usual swat at the spirits.

"No one. Sorry... forget I said anything."

Micha turned towards the Ojamas and stared for a minute before looking back at him.

"Are you talking to the Ojamas?"

Chazz stared at her with wide eyes.

"You can see them?"

Micha smiled and shook her head.

"No. But I heard you and Jaden can see them. I wish I could... what did they say?"

"Tell her we think shes pretty!" Ojama yellow said folding his hands before him and shaking his hips.

"And cute!" Ojama green added.

"And she dresses nice!" Ojama black tacked on.

"And really, really sweet, and funny and smart for getting someone as great as you to fall in love with her boss!" Ojama yellow finished with a dreamy tone.

Chazz growled and made a fist, his face flushing brighter then ever.

"Nothing." He said, finally answering Micha's question. "They're just being a pain in my neck, as usual!"

Micha blinked at him for a minute before laughing lightly and turning back to the spot where the Ojamas floated, the direction Chazz had been looking.

"Well, even if I can't see you now, I've seen your pictures and I think you guys are the cutest."

A mix of bewilderment and disgust crossed Chazz's face at that.

"You what? Seriously?"

Micha laughed again and nodded.

"Yea. I do. And I want to thank you guys for always staying by Chazz's side, even if he is a bit of a jerk sometimes. We all know how great he is on the inside, right?"

"Aw, that's so sweet, boss!" Ojama yellow blubbered, a waterfall of tears springing from his eyes. "I really like her!"

"Me too!" The green spirit added, wiping his own watery eye. "What good taste!"

"Don't worry boss." Ojama black said. "You might not be as cute as us, but there's lots more of you to love!"

"Whatever you dorks!" Chazz growled making a forceful bat at them this time. "The Chazz is way cuter then you snot balls!"

Micha tilted her head to one side questioningly and when Chazz relayed the words to her, he couldn't help but crack a smile at her raucous laughter.

"Anyway." He said with a smirk once she'd calmed down. "They're right about one thing; there is lots of The Chazz to love."

Micha smiled and reached up to cup his face in her hands.

"Much more..." She whispered softly, leaning up to press her lips to his again. Chazz sighed in content as he held Micha close and kissed her deeply, only deftly registering the blubbering and blabbering from the three nearby. He'd deal with his three poltergeists later. This moment was far too good to let them ruin a second time.


End file.
